December 2011
Advent Calendar - Christmas 2011 The Advent Calendar for Christmas 2011 arrives tomorrow, December 1st! Starting tomorrow the Advent Calendar can be found under the Menu button! To open the doors on the Advent Calendar: First, just click the date, then by clicking again and dragging the door will open and reveal that day's picture! You will also receive the pin for that day of the Advent Calendar. You can also close the doors by clicking and dragging. Of course, there is always the temptation to peek, so to help resist this temptation, only those doors up to the current date will open! The Count Down to Christmas begins tomorrow! VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 4th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 5th, 2011. Nothing heralds in the Christmas spirit quite like the rich smell of evergreen boughs, the bright sparkle of tinsel and the smell of hand-strung popcorn garland. Whether you are just starting your collection of Christmas decorations, or have inherited family heirloom decorations collected over generations, the best way to begin celebrating Christmas is to get them out and begin decorating! So, set up your Christmas tree, and put up your lights, because on today's quest we are going to look at the traditional decorations for Christmas! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pink Flamingo Santa! VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Magical_Ace 0:39 2. Watsup 0:39 3. AceTheSnowman 0:40 4. GreatCindi 0:49 5. Aceiii 0:52 6. Mr.HollyWood 0:57 7. noahred 1:03 8. NoahOrange 1:04 9. Noahlicious 1:07 10. NoahWolf 1:07 11. Ally-Awesome 1:22 12. froggybuddy 1:25 13. yesthatsme 1:30 14. Aceboy_Alex 1:55 15. FindersKeepers 2:10 16. allyforever 2:10 17. NoahBloo 2:13 18. SimplyAqua 2:18 19. PrincessBear 2:19 20. Fame_Monster 2:25 21. iSwitch 2:33 22. SharkInTheWater 2:42 23. clarinetcrazy 3:04 24. SuperKoala 3:10 25. FireSnowDream 3:21 26. PinkDuck 3:22 27. lilnavygirl 3:34 28. AllShady 3:37 29. Avatar_Zadia 3:43 30. HeyJudette 3:46 Saturday Christmas Host Event! Join us for a fun filled Christmas Host Event! The Christmas Host Event will begin at 9:00 AM Pacific Time (12:00 PM Eastern Time) and end at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) December 10th! Merry Christmas! Snowball Roll! Snowballs roll are you listening? Snowballs grow and they're glistening! They're rolling along as we sing a song, walking in a world of winter snow! It's the time of the year for snowballs, and what could be more fun than to roll a snowball as you race across a snow covered field! The Snowball Roll events will be snowtastic, so watch for them throughout the season! Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas! Christmas Tree Lot! The Christmas Tree lot will open after the Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony in the Victorian Summer Park! Selecting the perfect Christmas Tree for your Christmas is a wonderful experience, and there are plenty to choose from at the Christmas Tree Lot! Once you have your Christmas Tree picked out, you can make it uniquely yours with the wide selection of ornaments and decorations available at the Christmas Shoppe! There are also pre-decorated Christmas Trees available at the Christmas Shoppe. Just follow the signs in the Victorian Summer Park to the Christmas Tree lot! Christmas Shoppe Opens! After the Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony in the Victorian Summer Park, the Christmas Shoppe will open! Once the Christmas Shoppe is open, you'll be able to make your Christmas List! Remember, Santa knows if you've been good or bad, so be good for goodness sake! And don't forget to send one of the beautiful Christmas Cards while you're there! Christmas Tree Lighting! After searching high and low in the mountains, we've found the perfect Christmas Tree! It's colossal, and it's decorated with all the trimmings, perfect for Christmas! The official Christmas Tree Lighting will be held in the Victorian Summer Park at 3:30 pm Pacific Time (6:30 pm Eastern Time) on Saturday, December 10th! VFK Snowflake Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 11th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 12th, 2011. Snowflakes have inspired the imagination of writers and the investigation of scientists for centuries. These tiny snow crystals are some of the most beautiful and amazing structures in nature. The first scientific reference to snow crystals began with a treatise by Johannes Kepler in 1611 and scientific investigation still continues today on the subtle mysteries of snowflakes. On our quest today, we will take a closer look at the striking crystals that drift down from the winter sky, and say some of the words penned by famous writers inspired by the tiny snowflake! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Frozen Snowflake Patio Set! VFK Snowflake Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 0:52 2. PrincePumpkin 0:55 3. CrosswordPrince 0:57 4. MysteriousAngel 1:07 5. PrincessAhoy 1:10 6. RUserious 1:13 7. MissFroggy 1:15 8. NoahBloo 1:16 9. SoccerStarGirl 1:49 10. FireKoala 2:18 11. SuperKoala 2:25 12. Awesome_Claudia 2:28 13. SimplyAqua 2:28 14. Santa_Believer 2:46 15. Scarlett 2:52 16. allyforever 2:58 17. PinkDuck 3:01 18. Katherine 3:01 19. EmilyAwesome 3:06 20. FireSnowDream 3:10 21. fabmusa 3:15 22. NoWayREALLY 3:16 23. RealMaximumFire 3:18 24. wildsplashstone 3:25 25. PrincessBanoshree 3:34 26. soccerlaurynm 3:46 27. TreasureMouse 4:13 28. JollyRae 4:18 29. BillyMays 4:27 30. Avatar_Zadia 4:28 Christmas Gingerbread! Who is nibbling on your house? Well you of course! New Gingerbread House Pieces are here and are everything you need to create a Confectionary Masterpiece! The New Christmas Gingerbread is arriving at the Christmas Shoppe at 10:30 PM UK Time (2:30 PM Pacific Time) (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, December 18th! Christmas Ball! We will have our Christmas Ball, Saturday, December 17th, 2011 from 8:00 PM Eastern Time (5:00 PM pacific) to 10:00 PM Eastern Time (7:00 PM pacific) The Christmas Ball will also be held on Sunday Afternoon, December 18th, 2011 from 3:00 PM Eastern Time (12:00 PM Pacific, 8:00 PM in the UK) to 5:00 PM Eastern Time (2:00 PM Pacific, 10:00 PM in the UK) Charming Christmas outfits and attire will be arriving in Autumn Imports for the Christmas Ball! As part of the Christmas Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! New Attire for the Christmas Ball! Special attire designed exclusively for the Christmas Ball will arrive in Autumn Imports at 4:00 PM pacific time, 7:00 PM eastern time Saturday, December 17th! Santa Arrives! Have you been good all year and can't wait to let Santa know? Through some Christmas magic you can be transported to Santa Claus and even have an opportunity to sit on his knee and tell him all your Christmas Wishes! Visit Santa at his comfy home at the North Pole beginning at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) on Saturday, December 17th! Visits to the North Pole will begin again on Sunday, December 18th at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time)! Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas! New Christmas 2011 Spaces! Christmas is just around the corner and what better place to gather for caroling and Christmas fun than the new Comfy Christmas Traditions 2011 Room! And once you're all warm and toasty in the new Comfy Christmas Traditions 2011 Room, why not have some fun in the new Snowy Glade! Perfect for snowball fights and all your frozen creations! The New Christmas 2011 Spaces will be arriving in the Land Office at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) on Saturday, December 17th! VFK History of Christmas Trees Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 18th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 19th, 2011. Evergreen trees, including spruce, hemlock and cedar play an important role in the Christmas Season. These trees and their boughs are traditional symbols of Christmas. Because these trees with their thin needle leaves stay green all winter, they keep the color of spring and summer amidst the wintry wonderland surroundings, and provide a reminder of the warmer seasons. For today's quest, we will explore the rich and symbolic history of the Christmas tree! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Candy Gumdrop Lamp! VFK History of Christmas Trees Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AceTheSnowman 0:36 2. GreatCindi 0:37 3. whatsUp 0:37 4. Watsup 0:40 5. Aceiii 0:42 6. Magical_Ace 0:43 7. Mr.HollyWood 0:55 8. allyforever 1:10 9. GRUMPYG 1:30 10. Minnie_Me 1:31 11. FireSnowDream 1:39 12. Aceboy_Alex 1:39 13. iamabigdisfan 1:45 14. Ally-Awesome 1:49 15. iTony 2:19 16. Muddymudkip 2:43 17. Irish_Football 3:07 18. Fluffeeh 3:16 19. TalkTime 3:21 20. wildsplashstone 3:28 21. SuperKoala 3:36 22. QuaintQuail 3:37 23. HoneyBrownEyes 3:46 24. fabmusa 3:49 25. iLuvDance 4:19 26. Suzywooz 4:36 27. RealMaximumFire 4:43 28. TreasureMouse 5:01 29. Mousetyme 5:19 30. Topazday 5:42 Mintie's Mischievously Maddening Gingerbread Maze! Will you boldly venture into Mintie's frosted paradise of madness? As you try and find your way through the confectionary conundrum of gingerbread and gum drops, don't be dissuaded, there is a handsome reward for those who complete the Gingerbread Maze! Of those that rise to the task of conquering the Gingerbread Maze, undoubting, few will remain sane. Is it something in the frosting? Just to be safe, don't do too much taste testing... Watch the Calendar and in game announcements for times! Christmas Fun Ride! Join HOST_Jade for an exciting Christmas Fun Ride Host Event! The Christmas Fun Ride Host Event will begin at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) and end at 8:00 PM Pacific Time (11:00 PM Eastern Time) December 23rd! Merry Christmas! Christmas Signs and Poinsettias! These Christmas Signs and Poinsettias make a beautiful addition to any Christmas display, and will get any room into the Christmas Spirit! The Christmas Signs and Poinsettias will be available in the Christmas Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, December 23rd! More Christmas Gingerbread! Get ready for a wonderful assortment of candies and treats! Add the final touches to your Gingerbread creations with Licorice Columns, Candy Cane Fencing, Frosting, Chocolate and Gingerbread Flooring! More Christmas Gingerbread will be available in the Christmas Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, December 23rd! VFK Christmas Story Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 25th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 26th, 2011. The story of the nativity, known also as the Christmas story, tells the biblical account of one of the most significant events in the history of Christianity, the birth of Jesus Christ. This story, which takes place over 2,000 years ago, tells of a difficult journey by a young couple, of a special baby sleeping in a manger, of angels talking to shepherds and of wise men following a star. On today's quest, we will look at one of the most beloved stories of the Bible, the Christmas story, and sing Christmas carols as we go on our quest! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Christmas 2011 Cozy Fireplace! VFK Christmas Story Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. HarryFan 0:34 2. AceGreenAce 0:37 3. GreatCindi 0:37 4. whatsUp 0:37 5. AceTheSnowman 0:40 6. Magical_Ace 0:42 7. Aceiii 0:43 8. Watsup 0:49 9. YellowHairDude 0:54 10. Mr.HollyWood 1:03 11. Aceboy_Alex 2:04 12. Hufflepuff 2:07 13. bobsfriend 2:12 14. PinPrincess 2:16 15. WasOnlyADream 2:31 16. CandyCars 3:06 17. Wendla_Wind 3:13 18. NoahBloo 3:19 19. Seasons 3:28 20. wildsplashstone 3:37 21. Blueclayton 3:37 22. PCJam 4:25 23. bobsfriendgoes 4:37 24. Rosey_Rose 5:10 25. Zadia 5:22 26. RubyModernGarden 5:43 27. NancyDrewFan 5:55 28. Teapotprincess 6:13 29. CaptainBlueMaxx 6:37 30. pepperoni 7:31 VFK Christmas Day Mini-Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, December 25th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, December 26th, 2011. Merry Christmas! Today is Christmas Day! On this special day we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ over two thousand years ago in Bethlehem with great merriment and joy! But, most importantly, we experience Christmas in our hearts, where we try to keep it throughout the year! On today's quest, enjoy this brief look at Christmas Day. We hope you have a wonderful day, and wish you all a very Merry Christmas! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Christmas 2011 Pin! Icetastic Coins Have Returned! Icetastic Coins will be awarded in the games beginning at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, December 27th! When a game is completed and the score is greater than 500, an Icetastic Coin is received! When playing Checkers, an Icetastic Coin will be awarded for games which complete without a resignation or a draw. The Icetastic Coins can be used to purchase items under the Icetastic Coins section in Icetastic! The Icetastic Coins will melt at the end of January, as will the Icetastic Coins section in Icetastic. We will be adding new Icetastic Items into the Icetastic Coins section of Icetastic all through December and January, so be sure to check the Icetastic Coins section often! 2012 New Year's Celebration! Five, Six, Seven O'clock, Eight O'clock rock! Nine, Ten, Eleven O'clock, Twelve O'clock rock! We're going to rock around the clock on New Year's Night! Dance the night away, and ring in the new year with friends, fireworks and a laser light show! Our New Year's Celebration starts this week with all new 2012 items, including hats, glasses, glow necklaces, outfits, party supplies and more! The New Year's ball will begin Saturday, December 31st, at 7:00 P.M. pacific time, (10:00 P.M. eastern time) and will continue until after the New Year rings in on the Pacific Coast! Come on, let's rock around the clock! New Year's Greeting Cards! Wish everyone you know a Happy New Year with the New Year's Greeting Cards in thd Gift Shoppe! Arriving today in the Gift Shoppe at 2:30 P.M. pacific time, (5:30 P.M. eastern time)! New Year's Decorations! It's time to decorate for your New Year's Party! Grab some balloons and glow cups and throw a New Year's Party your guests won't soon forget! These New Year's party decorations will be arriving in the Gift Shoppe at 2:00 P.M. pacific time, (5:00 P.M. eastern time)! New Year's party Hats and Tiaras! Be the life of the party and ring in the New Year with a fantastic New Year's 2012 party hat or tiara! The New Year's Party Hats and 2012 Tiaras will be available in the Gift Shoppe at 7:00 A.M. pacific time, (10:00 A.M. eastern time)! Mortars and Shells 2012! Make your New Year's party an explosive one with the new 2012 Mortars and Shells! A New Year's celebration is not complete without a blazing display of pyrotechnics! The Mortars and Shells are available in Merlin's Magic Shop! To fire your mortar, and create your amazing fireworks display, use the following commands: fireworks red (for red shell mortars) fireworks green (for green shell mortars) fireworks blue (for blue shell mortars) fireworks purple (for purple shell mortars) fireworks silver (for silver shell mortars) fireworks all (for any shell mortar)